La experiencia en el fuerte ShAmy
by Creep-Moon
Summary: Sheldon y Amy la están pasando muy bien en su primera pijamada, están conversando muy amenamente, pero ¿Qué sucederá luego de eso?


_**AN: Esta es una historia corta. Sheldon y Amy duermen juntos por primera vez, Sheldon fue quien lo sugirió así. Por cierto, acá se describen algunas cosas de las que Sheldon le había hablado a Amy (en mi segunda historia, no es obligatorio leerla, pero apreciaría si lo hicieran), esta historia está situada justo después de "The fortification implementation(8x10)"**_

* * *

La idea de divertirse con Amy en su noche de cita nunca pasó por la cabeza de Sheldon, no es que no disfrutara de sus citas con ella, él las adoraba secretamente, nada puede debatir el hecho de que tener una persona igual que él en versión femenina para hablar acerca de casi todo sin ser juzgado o ignorado es genial, cada vez que él hablaba ella prestaba atención a cada palabra que salía de su boca, ella siempre lleva una mirada curiosa, con un brillo especial que hipnotiza, él adora pasar tiempo de calidad con ella, pero ese día él simplemente no estaba de humor, estaba demasiado molesto porque él realmente quería ser invitado al simposio, pero en vez de eso ni siquiera le tomaron en cuenta y eso le hizo sentir excluido.

Durante su cita algo hizo que olvidara su mal humor, Amy y su brillante idea de construir un fuerte, solo para ellos dos, se sintió tan especial mientras lo construía con ella y dentro de él, hablando y riendo. Pronto el tiempo pasó volando y muy rápido, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sugerirle una pijamada apta para niños, después de todo fue ella quien le había hecho feliz y no se le ocurría otra manera de demostrarle lo agradecido que estaba por eso, su primer fuerte, también el de ella, luego Leonard que entró, pero no por mucho tiempo.

"Bueno, ya es muy tarde, creo que deberíamos dormir, necesitamos descansar." Él dijo bostezando y mirándola con los ojos pesados y adormecidos.

"Sí que deberíamos, pero ¿Dónde lo haremos? Podríamos buscar un par de colchas y algunas otras sábanas para hacer del piso un poco más cómodo, también podríamos buscar par de almohadas y definitivamente deberíamos dormir como un par de electrones ¿Qué te parece? Dormiremos acá, bajo el fuerte y mañana temprano recogemos todo, desayunamos, me voy en mi auto y Leonard te lleva al trabajo, como todos los días."

¡Uou! Hay mucho por procesar y es demasiado tarde como para pensar en todo."

Los labios de ella se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras sentía que el corazón se encogía dolorosamente. "Bueno, si quieres puedo dormir acá y tú en tu habitación"

"¡No! ¿Por qué?" El casi le grita. "Quiero disfrutar de NUESTRO fuerte durmiendo contigo acá dentro, es solo que me pregunto cuál de nosotros será el spin negativo, no quiero presionarte a ser lo que no quieres ser, pero la respuesta más lógica es que yo sea el de carga positiva puesto que..."

"Está bien Sheldon, solo hice la referencia para que podamos dormir cómodos y evitar a toda costa cualquier incomodidad solo porque dormiremos juntos." Dijo ella algo frustrada.

Él dejó escapar una bocanada de aire suavemente. "Lo siento Amy, tienes razón, solo hagamos las acomodaciones necesarias para que durmamos cómodos acá, tomemos un baño y durmamos, estoy cansado."

* * *

Ella estaba esperando por él sentada en el fuerte, con sus lentes aún puestos y el empaque de emergencias que ella había mantenido oculto en caso de que fuera a suceder algo como eso. Luego de unos cuantos minutos él entró en el fuerte, ella inhaló la frescura y dulzura de su aroma; el gel de baño de Star Wars que era su favorito y talco para bebé mezclados, tan de hombre y tan tierno a la vez.

"Hola." Él saluda interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

"Hola Sheldon." Ella responde con timidez y con una diminuta sonrisa.

Ella se sentó a su lado, con su cuerpo inclinado hacia el de él, mientras era acariciada por su mano masculina suavemente en la mandíbula. "Eres tan hermosa Amy." Ella exhaló al ver el rostro de finas facciones acercarse a ella, cerró los ojos y sintió sus suaves labios posarse los de ella, segundos más tarde los labios de él jugaban con los de ella. Ese beso de cita se sintió tan distinto, él estaba actuando fuera de sí, no que estaba mal, es simplemente que ese tipo de cosas pequeñas son la debilidad de ella, estaba casi segura de que si hubiesen estado sobre sus pies ella se hubiese desmayado, cuando ella sintió que el beso se volvió más intenso y agresivo su mente quedó en blanco, lo único que su cuerpo pudo hacer en respuesta a tremendo estímulo fue envolver el cuerpo de su novio con sus brazos y acompañarlo en el compás de su boca y devolverle el beso con la misma ferocidad.

Ella empezó a perder el control sobre su tembloroso y tenso cuerpo cuando una mano de hombre caliente se deslizó entre sus cuerpos para alcanzar su seno izquierdo, fue un toque tímido y curioso, su pezón se endureció bajo la calidez de su tacto... El hechizo se rompió y tuvo que abrir los ojos, se encontró de frente con un par de ojos que la miraban con profundidad e intensidad, como un depredador acechando su presa, pero también había confusión y miedo en ellos.

"Amy, lo siento mucho, no sabía lo que hacía, me dejé llevar y mis necesidades primitivas dominaron todos mis sentidos y mi capacidad de auto control."

"No tienes porqué disculparte, está bien, ambos somos adultos y este tipo de cosas pasan, además me gustó mucho."

"¡Zorra Hechicera! Mejor durmamos, buenas noches."

"Buenas noches Sheldon."

Él alcanzó el interruptor de las luces de navidad y apagó las luces, en la oscuridad vio como ella se quitaba los lentes y los colocaba debajo del sofá, luego cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas y se viró para dormir de costado, sobre la parte derecha de su cuerpo. Luego de unos minutos él no concibe sacar la imagen de él tocando el seno de su novia, seguía aturdido por lo que pasó entre ellos y casi sin darse cuenta no puede apartar la vista de ella, realmente le había gustado ese beso y la sensación de tener su teta en su mano por primera vez, preguntándose cómo se ha de sentir sin toda esa tela de por medio. ¡No Sheldon! ¡Detente! Eres un Homus-Novus y los Homus-Novus no se rinden ante ese tipo de sensaciones tan primitivas ¿O sí? Esto se ha vuelto algo confuso, mejor deja de pensar en eso. Él se deslizó bajo las sábanas, podía ver el pelo largo y oscuro de ella, su brazo derecho descubierto, reposando sobre su cadera, se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo con eso de que no quería mirar su trasero pero lo hizo, era tan redondo, tan grande, tan perfecto, siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de Amy con la mirada y finalizó la colina que hacían sus glúteos y caderas para terminar en las piernas, la izquierda encima de la derecha. Al contrario de lo que pensó Amy esa posición no lo estaba ayudando en nada, finalmente él le dio la espalda para poder enfocarse en dormir y no en comérsela con la vista.

* * *

Es una noche difícil para él, no la estaba pasando tan bien como pensó que lo haría, estaba muy incómodo, probablemente porque no estaba durmiendo en su habitación, acostado en su propia cama, todo solo. Peo ahora estaba en el fuerte, echado en el piso (no estaba tan mal, pero aún así no se compara con la suavidad de su cama) y durmiendo con su novia ¡Increíble!

Su garganta se secó, una horrible sensación, retiró las sábanas de su cuerpo con cuidado y salió del fuerte lo más silenciosamente posible, porque no quería despertar a Amy, se dirigió hacia la cocina, abrió la nevera y agarró una botella de agua, al tomar el primer sorbo pudo realmente sentir alivio instantáneo, infortunadamente aún se estaba sintiendo atormentado y confundido "¿Qué es lo que tendré que hacer para poder descansar? Oh Amy, no tienes la mínima idea..." Dijo casi en un susurro.

"Sheldon ¿Qué haces despierto? Es muy tarde, vuelve aquí." Ella le dijo en voz baja desde el fuerte.

Él entró y se quedó mirándola fijamente, estaba sentada con su hermoso camisón para dormir, en lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue en quitárselo y en amarla a ella (y a su cuerpo) por primera vez.

"¿Por qué me estás mirando así?"

Él suspiró. "No puedo dormir y es tu culpa Amy."

"Bueno, tampoco puedo dormir y es tu culpa, fuiste tú quien me pidió que que quedara así que te culpo, la estoy pasando mal durmiendo acá, fue divertido hablar y disfrutar del momento pero ahora se siente extraño, ¡La culpa es tuya!" En lo que ella hablaba (casi gritándole, pero siendo lo suficientemente cuidadosa para no despertar a Leonard) ambos sintieron la tensión que se acumulaba y aumentaba entre ellos, tensión sexual, ellos pudieron sentir sus rostros calentarse y enrojecerse con furia, sus ojos llenos de lujuria y sus pechos subiendo y bajando rápidamente a causa del violento ritmo en el respirar de ambos, quedarse sin aliento es un término muy pequeño para lo que les estaba ocurriendo desde adentro en ese momento.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a nuestra habitación? ¿Quieres que yo sacuda tu mundo en mi cama?"

"Segura que sí quiero estoy, te advierto que para esta ocasión espero que no te refieras a que veremos una de tus muy preciadas películas." Ella dijo respondiéndole con sarcasmo.

"No entiendo cómo has de ser tan despistada, te voy a enseñar si de verdad me refería a ver una película o al hecho de que tendremos sexo en mi cuarto." Cuando terminó la oración la tomó y presionó sus labios con los de ella, abrió su boca con desesperación y separó los labios de ella con su lengua en busca de profundizar el beso, ella no se apartó de él, de hecho ella era quien estaba llevándolo a su habitación, chocando con casi todo a su paso pero sin soltarse en ningún momento. En ese punto ni siquiera se preocupó por cuidar de no despertar a su compañero de cuarto, tantas veces él había soportado a Leonard y Penny en sus ruidosas actividades sexuales, ahora era el turno suyo de disfrutar con Amy, como algunos dicen; 'La venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor desnudo.'

Ellos entraron en la habitación, ella lo empujó hacia la cama, como un animal salvaje se colocó encima de él, besándolo con lujuria, mordiéndole el lóbulo de las orejas (cosa que le encantó pero que le provocaba cosquillas y le hacía dejar escapar risitas), acariciando sus pezones masculinos y provocándolo estrujando el calor de su centro contra su masculinidad a través de sus pantalones pijamas, ella empezó a desabotonar la camisa a juego con los pantalones que él llevaba puesto, él se incorporó para deshacerse de la camiseta blanca de abajo.

"Me encanta la suavidad de tu piel." Ella dijo tocándole el pecho, él sonrió cuando ella tomó su camisón por los bordes, él estaba impaciente por verla desnuda, cuando finalmente él pudo apreciar su piel desnuda y sin toda esa tela lo único que pudo articular fue "¡Sí que hechizas!" Ella no estaba usando ropa interior y él no se había esperado eso. Sus ojos estudiaban el cuerpo de su novia, casi por instinto tomó sus senos, se sintió distinto, piel contra piel, él sintió cómo los pezones de ella se endurecían bajo sus palmas, él la tomó de la mano y la acercó más hacia él pues no quería dejar espacio alguno entre ellos y empezaron a besarse otra vez.

"Sheldon, quítate los pantalones, ya no puedo esperar más." Ella dice rompiendo el beso y separando sus cuerpos. Él obedeció y se quitó lo que le quedaba del juego de pijamas, sonriendo y dejando escapar una pequeña risa de nervios, como si él fuera un niño a punto de hacer alguna travesura.

Después de eso él se posicionó sobre ella y le encantó esa sensación de control que le daba ese lugar. Ella estaba sorprendida por el tamaño de él pero no le importó. Ella solo quería satisfacer su hambre de él.

Él tomó su decisión, quería recorrer su piel con sus labios, dejando un rastro de besos que empezaron en su rostro, luego el cuello, pecho (especialmente sus senos), siguió bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen plano y luego le prestó atención a su cintura llena de curvas y a sus redondas caderas, se detuvo y lamió su ombligo, su recompensa fueron los gemidos de ella los cuales le hicieron sonreír plácidamente. Él continuó su viaje posando una de sus manos en su muslo derecho y sintió como ella tembló bajo su tacto. Él la llenó y la cubrió de besos, lamidas y chupadas... Cuando él se encontró con su centro sintió su humedad, una buena señal, pero aún así él reconoce que ella necesita más estimulación que eso, le introdujo un dedo y ella gimió, luego introdujo otro, lentamente "más rápido Shelly, me estás matando." Mirándola y sonriendo empezó a estocarla con los dedos con más rapidez, ella arqueó la espalda y se agarró fuertemente de las sábanas. Él sabía que ella estaba cerca de alcanzar el clímax pero eso aún no era suficiente, las paredes vaginales de ella empezaron a contraerse con más fuerza cuando él pegó su lengua de su clítoris, disfrutando de ese momento tan íntimo la miró a la cara y le dijo: "Sabes tan bien Amy." La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la sensación de su centro apretando sus dedos y la humedad que emanaba de sus pliegues. Él estaba feliz, siendo un hombre relativamente inexperto en la materia (un hombre virgen) ya que había sido una de sus mayores preocupaciones el no ser lo suficientemente hábil como para complacerla.

Cuando su respiración le permitió hablar ella le dijo: "Ven acá y hazme tuya de una buena vez."

"Pero Amy, acabas de tener un orgasmo." Contestó un poco confundido.

"¿Y qué? Quiero me me sientas, quiero más.

Él lo tenía tan duro que le dolía pero más allá de su propia necesidad él temía hacerle daño. "Pero te va a doler y no quiero eso para ti."

"No te preocupes dulzura, te dejaré saber si lo puedo soportar o no, pero eso es algo normal, es parte del proceso, como lo es todo en esta realidad que nos ha tocado ¿acaso no quieres que lo descubramos juntos?"

"Realmente así lo quiero amy."

"Bien, entonces échate sobre mí, no puedo esperar más."

Cuando ella terminó de hablar él empezó a toquetearle las tetas y los pliegues una vez más, aunque ella estaba bastante húmeda él no podía dejar de preocuparse, encima de ella, dejando que uno de sus brazos soportara su peso  
"Te amo tanto Amy, no tienes idea de cuanto." Susurró en su oído. "Te amo desde la luna hasta aquí." Ella respondió.

"Y yo te amo más que eso y lo sabes." Le dijo mientras le chupaba un erizado pezón y la acariciaba íntimamente, luego dejó el pezón y sin soltar su intimidad invadió su boca con la lengua y le dio un sensual beso que ella disfrutó completamente. Luego de eso retiró su mano y en su lugar colocó su pene grande en la entrada de ella mirándola a la cara, ella asintió pero él decidió seguir provocándola usando su gran polla como si de una brocha se tratara, acariciándole el clítoris con su glande húmedo haciendo así que sus jugos se mezclaran, ella se desesperó y lo tomó de la mano. "Hazlo, por favor." Él la besó para calmarla, él realmente no podía aguantar más pero él quería que ella estuviera lo más húmeda posible, a él le importaba tanto ella que quería que ella recordara esa noche por el resto de su vida, no como un trauma sino como una de las experiencias más hermosas de su vida.

"Suficiente juego." Pensó él, se colocó en su entrada nuevamente mientras le besaba el cuello diciéndole las palabras más hermosas, pronto ella estaba temblando, empezó a entrar muy lentamente en ella, la sensación nueva era indescriptible, se sentía tan bien estar dentro, de verdad había sido un tonto al rehusarse a intentarlo tantas veces, por otra parte él sintió cómo ella se esforzaba para aceptar la nueva sensación de invasión ella estaba tan caliente y apretada que cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella trató de ahogar un gran gruñido...

* * *

"¡Oh santos cielos! ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?" Se encontró con su cuerpo empapado en sudor y con un gran parche de algún fluido pegajoso en sus pantalones, su corazón latía tan rápido como su pecho subía y bajaba tenía el pene durísimo. "Necesito una ducha ahora mismo." Se dijo a sí mismo. Corrió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta detrás de él agradecido de que era muy temprano y que Amy seguía dormida dentro del fuerte y que ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido en su sueño, para felicidad y alivio suyo.

* * *

 ** _AFN (Nota Final de la Autora): Gracias a todos los que han leído esto, eso hace mi trabajo completo porque el principal propósito de un escrito es ser leído, para bien o para ma_ l.**


End file.
